


Hey Pretty (Don't You Wanna Take A Ride With Me)

by heyreadysteadygo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Humor/Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyreadysteadygo/pseuds/heyreadysteadygo
Summary: It's a beautiful night at the local fair and all Clarke really wants to do is ride the Ferris Wheel. But apparently, she can't go it alone. And since her friends are jerks and the ride operator's an ass, a complete stranger will have to do.
Clarke just really loved Ferris Wheels, okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous prompt I read somewhere on tumblr: Person A wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel but there must be two riders a cart so let's go lucky random Person B! Then they get stuck at the top. Had to do it because I apparently can't resist tropes where people get stranded together due to mechanical mishaps.

 

 

Screw Octavia and Raven with their 'Ferris Wheels are for babies and old people' crap. Clarke fucking  _loved_  the Ferris Wheel, okay? It was calming and relaxing and beautiful, especially right now, as the sun had just started it's descent, ready to spill streaks of orange and amber and pink to bleed through the dusky blue sky. Who cared if it wasn't some adrenaline junkie's wet dream or some twist's sadistic experiment to see how fast they could get someone to throw up? Clarke flipped her friends the bird as they laughingly left her alone in the line. She would ride the damn thing herself.

Except apparently, she couldn't ride the damn thing herself.

"What do you mean I can't go alone? I'm not a freaking child."

The ride operator seemed terribly unimpressed at her self-proclaimed adult age. He shrugged. Lazily picked his nose. "We got a line to get through, can't waste space for some lonely chick who just wants a good cry." He dragged his gaze over her, stopping very obviously on her chest. "Though if you're so set, how 'bout I join you?"

Clarke gagged. "Not ever."

Boogerboy sneered. "Then too bad. No singles. Get outta my line."

Clarke growled, turning her heel. And almost ran into someone else. "Shit! Sorry!"

The girl in front of her was rubbing at the growing redness at her forehead and Clarke zeroed in. Well, needs must. She reached out, latching onto a slim wrist. "You'll do. Let's go!" Ignoring the squawk of indignation Clarke whirled, stepping back up to Operator Fuckboy, sickly sweet smile pasted on.

"Two please." She smirked triumphantly at his scowl, barreling past him to the hanging cart, dragging the girl with her. She settled them both in, finally turning to her unfortunate victim to offer up a belated apology when the air caught in her throat.  _Oh shit. She's hot._  It was the only thing racing through her mind. Seriously, this girl was gorgeous, all messy brunette curls, high cheekbones, big green eyes, cutting jawline. Clarke's eyes fell to her lips. Full and pink and pursed in righteous irritation. She wanted to kiss them.  _Uh oh._  She cleared her throat.

"Uh."

A dark eyebrow arched.

"Uh."

Shit. If Clarke didn't find some words soon this goddess of a woman might actually toss her out of the car.

"Er. I'm Clarke." The other woman crossed her arms. Double shit. "I love Ferris Wheels." Ire was replaced by complete bafflement, which Clarke found just as alarmingly arousing as her glare.

With a shudder the ride started and the girl whipped around, mouth opening to protest, but wordlessly fell back into the seat with a huff when the ride jerked several feet forward.

"Too late. You're stuck with me now." Clarke mentally slapped herself. Her and her big mouth. She peeked at her hapless companion. Welp. It was back to glares. She tried to look contrite.

It didn't work. Clarke cringed. Man, this girl had a glare that could make even the Blake siblings sit down and shut up.

And yet... _it was still so fucking attractive._  Clarke had never thought of herself as the type to find anger - anger directed her way no less - an arousing scenario but as Raven would say,  _"hot damn, she can spank me any day."_  Of course Raven had been referring to her mom at the time, which  _ew_ , but now Clarke could (unfortunately) say she understood the sentiment.

She could also hear Raven's voice in her head, demanding she not let such a golden opportunity slip by.  _"Use it or lose it. Listen, we didn't say anything before because it was too soon, but you've gotta face facts. The longer you go with doucheFinn as your last lay the sadder it is. Think about your poor vagina. She deserves better."_

Clarke mustered up some resolve. Her friends - crass as they were - had a point. She had to put herself out there. And this woman was the first person she'd felt such an immediate attraction to in a long time. She bit her lip. The least she could do was  _try._

"Really, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to separate you from your...date." This was a totally sincere and heartfelt apology. Clarke really  _was_  sorry. And if she was also fishing a little, that didn't detract from her remorse.

"...I was not on a date."

Clarke fist pumped. On the inside. On the outside she was cool and calm and collected. "Well, I'm sorry to take you away from your friends. It's just that mine are assholes who wouldn't come with me, and I just really, really-"

"Love Ferris Wheels?"

Her mouth snapped shut, cheeks heating immediately. Her eyes shied away, fingers tugging nervously at the hem of her shirt. "Yeah." She hushed out.

A low chuckle trickled to her ears. Her head swiveled, eager to catch the sight to match the sound. She wasn't disappointed. Full lips quirked into a wry, lopsided grin, eyes lit with mirth and  _holy hell_  this girl may just be the prettiest thing Clarke had ever seen in her entire life. She extended her hand. "Clarke Griffin."

There was a beat of hesitation, then a warm hand clasped her own, squeezing lightly. "Lexa Woods. Pleasure to meet you, Clarke."

Clarke swooned.  _Her voice._  It was sweet and smooth, even and measured. It was a voice suited for speeches and soliloquies. And the way her mouth formed around her name, rolling off her tongue, clicking hard on the "k," it sent delighted little shivers down her spine.

"Ahem."

Clarke blinked. Green eyes studied her and Clarke felt very much like she was being assessed. She locked her muscles, willing herself not to fidget under that intense stare. A dark eyebrow ticked up, gaze flicking to their joined hands.

Their  _still_  joined hands.

She immediately dropped her grip, blush rising fast and hot up her neck. "Sorry," she muttered.

Lexa merely hummed in response, turning to face forward. Clarke clasped her hands on her lap, just barely able to keep from twiddling her thumbs like a child. The Ferris Wheel swayed gently as it continued to circle higher, and the two sat in silence as they rose closer to the apex.

Clarke couldn't help but sneak peeks at the woman next to her, drinking in that regal profile. She was struck with the urge to fill the quiet, but her tongue felt thick and clumsy in her mouth, so she placated herself with stolen glances.

Although it appeared she wasn't as stealthy as she thought she was, because Lexa turned to her, expectant look on her face.

"Yes?"

Clarke gulped.  _Well shit. What does one say when one is caught leering?_  She opened her mouth to offer up an explanation.

Nothing came out. Her jaw snapped shut. She tried again.

Again nothing.

_Damn._  Now Lexa probably thought she was a complete and utter moron  _in addition_  to being a creep.

She was on the verge of blurting out something most probably stupid when the ride let out an awful groan and shuddered to a creaky halt. Surprised screeches pealt the air as fellow ride-goers panicked at the sudden stop. Clarke only just managed to swallow her own startled shriek, instinctively reaching out to the closest thing to her.

Which of course, was Lexa.

She wasn't scared enough to not notice the little squeak Lexa emitted when she had latched onto her arm. Or the way the other girl stiffened immediately upon contact, not quite cringing away.

_Whoops_. Clearly this was a bit  _too_  familiar. Clarke started to pull back, apology on her lips when those warm hands rose to clasp over her forearms. Clarke froze, eyes wide when slim fingers massaged lightly at her tense muscles.

Lexa gave her a reassuring, if shy smile. "I'm sure they'll get the wheel going again soon," she murmured. "Don't things like this happen a lot?"

Clarke thought she heard a bit of tease in there. An invisible pull at her heart tugged her a little closer, eyes flitting to plush lips and back up. She thought that maybe Lexa was leaning in too, but then the static crackle of a loudspeaker rent the air and Lexa jolted back and just like that the moment was broken, the same awkward distance settling between them as before.

The disembodied voice garbled out an apology, promising prompt action and thankfulness for patience. Clarke scowled in response, mentally cursing every fair worker for their untimely interruptions. A look to the side showed Lexa was meticulously studying the chipped rail in front of them and Clarke struggled to find a way to re-break the ice. Lexa shifted slightly, shirt collar gaping to give a tantalizing glimpse of a delicate clavicle and any intelligent thought promptly fled her brain even as she opened her mouth to speak.

"So...you come here often?"

Lexa's eyebrow shot back up and she slowly swiveled her head to take in their surroundings before looking back to Clarke, the barest of curls tugging at her lips.

It was official. Clarke was a disaster. A giant gay disaster. "To the fair, I mean."

"No."

Clarke waited for any further explanation. None came. "Oh."  _Well._  Silence descended again. She squirmed slightly as the seconds ticked away, the creak and sway of the ride and the buzz of the crowd below seeming to magnify the awkward quiet in the air. "Well I hope you're enjoying the fair. Y'know, aside from being forcibly herded into a small compartment and then stranded with a complete stranger."

Lexa hummed, and Clarke was quickly growing addicted to the throaty sound. "Actually it's been kind of boring. Not really my thing. But at least I got to go on a ride with a pretty girl."

Clarke promptly choked on nothing. Eyes wide she jerked bodily around, rocking the chair hard enough that both girls automatically reached out to brace themselves against the sides. Lexa was nonchalantly facing forward as if she hadn't just dropped a smooth as fuck line like it was her job. But just as Clark was starting to wonder about the odds of her ending up with the only gay girl pick-up artist in a five mile radius she spotted the hint of red tinging the high curve of the other girl's cheeks.

Lexa was  _embarrassed_. Clarke felt a surge of confidence rise within her like a tidal wave. "Yeah, that's always a highlight." She husked out, pleased when the blush on Lexa's cheeks deepened.

_Oh yeah._  Now she had it. She took a gander outwards, grinning at what she saw.  _Perfect._  She scooted close, gently nudging Lexa with her elbow. "Hey," she jerked her chin. "Take a look."

Lexa followed her motion, sucking in a surprised breath at the view.

This is what Clarke had been waiting for. The moment when the sun just hit the horizon, large and burning a deep orange. The sunset glowed in low bands of caramel and rose, rising and melding into the dark hues of indigo twilight. "Best view in the city," she murmured, heart flip-flopping in her chest as Lexa leaned forward, eyes wide with awe.

"So is this why you were so insistent on getting on this ride?" Lexa tilted her head to peer curiously at her.

_God,_  the way the dimming light caught the angles of her face, throwing her features into sharp definition. Clarke's fingers ached to map the planes of her face, commit it to tactile memory and replicate it to paper.

She nodded silently, still a little dumbstruck.

Lexa tipped her chin down, a trace a shyness creeping over her. "I'm glad to have assisted in reaching your goal, then."

_Oh god,_  Clarke thought somewhat deliriously.  _This girl was unreal._  Who the hell laid out lines like that with such innocent sincerity?

"...Yeah. Thanks." Clarke didn't give a rat's ass about the sunset anymore.

"So I'm guessing this isn't your first time at this fair?" Lexa's verdant gaze flicked between Clarke and the horizon.

Clarke nodded. "Yep. I'm actually from the next town over, but the fair here is the best in the county, so it's a bit of tradition for my friends and I to drive over. This is the first time we're all back home for the summer since we started college, so we had to come." She peered curiously at Lexa. "This is your first time? New to the area?"

"My cousin lives here. I'm visiting on break, so she dragged me along." Lexa shrugged. "Said I need to get out and mingle with the common folk."

That drew a chuckle out of Clarke. "Well thanks for deigning to grace us with your presence."

Man, that dusting of red across tan cheeks was so unbelievably endearing. Clarke slid a little closer, extending her arm over the edge of the cart. "Over there is a diner that serves the best waffles, all day too." She sneaked another inch closer under the guise of pointing out another spot. To her great pleasure Lexa turned to her, leaning further in to follow the line of her arm. Clarke swallowed hard when her nose suddenly filled with notes of earth and citrus, felt the brush of heat emanating from warm skin so near to hers. "A-and over there is this little flower stand that always has the freshest flowers. Plus the owner has the cutest dogs, they're really friendly and total sweethearts."

Dark hair tickled her cheek and then they were almost nose to nose.

_They were so close._  Clarke scarcely dared to breathe. She watched as green eyes darted over her face, frequently dropping down to her lips. It spurred her just a smidge closer, excitement churning in her gut as long lashes fluttered, the other woman tilting her head. She could just feel the the lightest brush of soft lips when her entire world  _lurched_.

_And slammed their heads together._

"Shit!"

"Ow!"

With twin groans Clarke and Lexa fell back, hands jerking up to cup protectively at their foreheads. They caught each other's gaze, wide-eyed in disbelief as the ride resumed it's shaky rotation. Lexa's lip twitched, and Clarke lost it, letting the bubble of laughter erupt. Lexa shook her head but joined her, shoulders shaking in mirth.

They were still giggling together when they arrived back at the platform, disembarking under the unamused glare of the operator.

Clarke laughed harder when she caught the parting finger Lexa threw him.

When she finally got herself under control Clarke bumped Lexa playfully. "Well, thanks for being my Ferris Wheel buddy. Even if I didn't really give you much of a choice."

Lexa dipped her head in acknowledgement, holding her hand out. Clarke grasped it, squeezing softly before reluctantly letting go. "Hope you enjoy the rest of the fair."

"You as well."

And with that Lexa was disappearing into the crowd. Clarke let her shoulders slump. She felt surprising despondent at the other woman's departure, having only known her for half an hour. She pivoted slowly, making her way to her friends' previously agreed upon meeting point.

She had only made it a few steps when a firm grip wrapped around her wrist, a breathless "Clarke!" following a heartbeat later.

Her heart kicked into her throat as she spun. "Lexa." She hushed out.

Lexa stared back, eyes wide. She had clearly rushed to get back to her, breaths slightly heavy, cheeks ruddy, hair just a bit disheveled. Without thinking Clarke twist her arm to hold Lexa's wrist in return, pulling her in the last few steps until Lexa stumbled toe to toe with her.

"Hi again," Clarke whispered.

Lexa blushed, but she didn't retreat. Long fingers caressed Clarke's pulse point which threatened to hammer out of control. "I was worried you might not have a willing companion for any of the other rides."

Clarke felt a huge grin split her face. "Oh? So you're willing now, huh?"

"You're a fine incentive."

Blue eyes slipped shut, head tilting upwards in exasperation. "God damn it. How the hell do you say stuff like that with a straight face?" When she opened her eyes Lexa was staring quizzically at her, the cutest little furrow in her brow.

"What do you mean…?" She trailed off hesitantly.

Clarke gave her wrist a reassuring squeeze.  _Of course._  Lexa  _would_  be the type to be a natural lady-killer  _and not even know it._  "Nevermind. C'mon, let's go get some churros."

Green eyes lit up. "Yes!"

Clarke paused a bit at the unexpected enthusiasm. Lexa flushed.

"I just, I-"

"Love churros?"

This time Lexa's glare lacked any real heat. It was still adorable. "Mockery is not a product of a strong mind, Clarke."

Clarke grinned. "Uh huh." Oh, Clarke was going to have  _so much fun_  with this one. She made a mental note to thank Raven and Octavia for abandoning her. And for the not-so-dumb-after-all "no singles allowed" rule for the Ferris Wheel.

Lexa's hand was warm in her own.

Yeah, the Ferris Wheel fucking  _rocked._

 

_fin._

 


End file.
